


cumstealer

by silver2255



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver2255/pseuds/silver2255
Summary: I know my writing is pretty bad but I still wanted to write this fic. It's been in my mind for over a week so I just had to write it. Thanks for reading :D
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	cumstealer

You had been dating Hongjoong for a few months and the two of you had already had sex at least 50 times. Both of you were horny often and wanted to feel each other's embrace. 

You had shared your fetishes with each other at the start of your relationship. Hongjoong liked being blindfolded. And you had a thing for impregnation. 

You didn't mind his fetish. You liked teasing his body while he was blindfolded. You'd lick his nipples while jerking him off, praising him and telling him how sexy he looked.

But when it came to your fetish, he didn't feel comfortable having sex without a condom. You understood him since you weren't on the pill. You were both too young to start a family. You didn't even want a kid, you just found the idea of getting impregnated sexy. 

So the both of you continued to use condoms, but you still role-played that he was cumming inside of you and getting you pregnant. He'd say stuff like "I'm gonna cum inside of you. I'm gonna fuck a baby into you" and his comments made you orgasm instantly, but you still felt incomplete because of the condom. You wanted his seed deep inside of you.

That's why you were standing inside the bathroom with the door locked. Hongjoong was in your shared bedroom, getting ready for bed. But he had promised you to have sex before sleeping. He had asked you to go get the condoms inside the bathroom, and you had agreed. But you couldn't believe that you were holding a scissor in your other hand, cutting a small hole in the condom. 

You felt so bad. So evil. But your desires were too strong.

"Babe?" Hongjoong asked as he knocked on the door. You quickly hid the scissor and opened the bathroom door.

"You okay?" he asked with a smile. Probably wondering why you were taking so long.

"Yeah, let's go. Here's the condom" you said as you handed it to him.

"Thanks, but first... I wanna feel your touch" he smirked as he reached for your thighs. He pressed you against him and you could feel the hard bulge in his pants against your stomach.

You reached your hands under his shirt to touch his toned stomach and back. Working your way up to his chest. Fuck you loved his chest so much. You loved playing with his nipples.

He knew how much you liked it, so he removed his shirt while keeping that smirk on his face. He looked so damn perfect. You felt yourself already getting wet.

You began kissing his chest working your way up to his neck. You had to stand on your tiptoes. He found you so cute and tiny.

He picked you up, pushing his clothed bulge against your crotch while you continued kissing his neck. You loved kissing the vein. It was a sweet spot for him as he groaned when you sucked on it gently.

"Fuck I'm so hard" he whispered, his voice sounding deep and raspy. 

"Then just fuck me already. I've waited all day" you begged. 

He complied and carried you towards the bed. Dropping you on your back as he followed and laid down between your legs.

You kissed his lips as he pulled down his pants.

You saw his hard thick cock and you groaned at the sight.

"Daddy... just fuck me quickly"

"Damn, you're such a needy slut" he teased and kissed you. You moaned into his mouth as you felt his cock twitch against you.

"I want it now" you begged and he giggled.

"Okay. Daddy is gonna fill you up so good now. You're gonna get pregnant baby" he smirked while putting on the (broken) condom. 

You loved his dirty talk so much, and it turned you on way more this time. Since you knew about the teared condom. You were so happy that he didn't notice the small holes.

You pulled down your shorts and panties and exposed your wet cunt to his eyes.

You loved seeing the lust in his eyes. You were just happy that he wasn't blindfolded this time. 

"Damn baby. How do you get wet so fast?" he teased as he touched your cunt with his fingers. It made you moan in pleasure.

"You make me like this every time. You're too hot" you praised him. It was true. He had this effect on you. Nobody else did.

"I know I'm hot as fuck" he boasted as he inserted a finger into your wet hole. 

His smirk growed bigger at the cute sound that left your mouth.

"This hole belongs to my cock only. All mine to breed" he cooed and it sent shivers down your spine.

"D-Daddy... you're gonna make me come already"

"You're gonna come on my cock" 

He removed his fingers and lined up his thick cock with your entrance.

"Beg" he commanded.

You knew he liked to be in control at work. Even during sex he liked being in control. You didn't mind. You enjoyed being submissive for him.

"I want your cock daddy. Please fuck me" you begged and he entered right away.

You moaned at the sudden stretch. Fuck he was so thick.

You knew he was super horny as he started slamming into you almost right away. You didn't mind. You wanted him to unleash his stress. You just wanted him to feel good.

"Ah.. Yes it feels so good" you moaned as you hugged him tighter. Your hands kept touching his back. You just loved touching him. It made your heart beat faster.

He buried his face in your neck, trying to hold back his moans. You didn't like it. You wanted to hear him.

Your hands reached for the back of his neck, touching his mullet softly.

"I wanna hear you, please" you begged.

"Ah, your pussy... it's so tight, hhhngg" he moaned. His voice sounded to shaky.

"It's so tight because it wants your cum" 

Your words made his cock twitch inside of you.

"Fuuuck" he moaned as he grabbed your body and turned both of you around, so that you were on top of him.

"Ride me baby" he ordered.

You grabbed his cock and sank down on it. A loud moan escaped your lips as your pussy swallowed all of his manhood.

He stared at your facial expression as you began riding him. Your pussy throbbed because of the look in his eyes.

You leaned in to kiss him as you rode him at a fast pace.

"I want your cum. I want you to breed me" you begged and played with his hair.

He smiled at you and bit his lip "I'm gonna breed you bitch"

He grabbed your hips harshly and started pounding up into you at a fast pace.

You felt like you were gonna pass out. The pleasure was too good.

You buried your face in his neck.

"Please just cum" you begged. You didn't care if the sex only lasted for a few minutes. You couldn't wait to be filled with his cum. For real this time.

You felt your orgasm approach as you thought about it. He had never cum inside of you before. This was gonna be the first time.

"Ahhh fuuck" you moaned as you felt yourself already trip over the edge.

Your walls tightened around him and his orgasm quickly hit him as well.

He came in hot spurts, moaning loudly as he filled you up.

You felt his hot cum spill out inside of you. It made you orgasm a second time.

Your pussy pulsated so much around him, milking him more than you ever had before. 

Finally his cum belonged to you. 

His semen started spilling out of your pussy as he continued to fuck you. He yelped as he noticed it.

"What the-"

You just grabbed him by the hair and started kissing him.

He stopped pounding into you, and instead trying to push you off him. But you just continued riding him like a bitch in heat.

You wanted more. You needed to be filled up more.

"Babe, ahh- stop. The condom is broken" he begged as you continued milking his sensitive cock.

"I know. Finally you're breeding me for real" you moaned into his ear.

You noticed how his facial expression turned into anger as he heard your words.

"What the fuck? Are you out of your mind? You damaged it on purpose?"

"Yeah" you confessed, kissing his neck, feeling complete with his cum inside of you.

He pulled out his cock, gasping at all of the cum spilling out of you onto his stomach.

You moaned in disapproval. You wanted him to keep his cock inside of you to prevent his cum from spilling out. You didn't want to waste a single drop.

Your fingers quickly found your opening to keep his semen from spilling out any more.

"You made it spill out!" you complained at him.

His eyes looked so dark as he stared at you.

He was not happy.

You knew he was gonna punish you for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know my writing is pretty bad but I still wanted to write this fic. It's been in my mind for over a week so I just had to write it. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
